Harry Potter : After the Hallows
by CheesecakefromMars
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are now heroes in the wizarding world. Will their lives take a turn for the better? Or are there even tougher times to come? Events following the end of the seventh book. All pairings are canon.
1. Chapter 1

After the battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 1

"Oi, mate, wake up."

"Waz…wazza matter?"

"Get out of bed now. It's been like twenty hours. They're all waiting on you."

Harry sat up on his bed, looking around sheepishly. Ron was sitting on the bed adjacent to his, eating a cauldron cake. "Where did you find that?" he enquired, grabbing his glasses.

"Common room. The least they can do is let me borrow food, after everything that we've done" he said, munching down the last bite.

"Where is everyone?"

"In the great hall. I got up about an hour ago, and Hermione told me to get you there once you woke up."

"All right, mate. Let me just get a quick washup, I feel filthy."

Fifteen minutes later, they were both walking down the steps towards the hall, and Harry registered all the destruction for the first time. Destruction that was done to his home. Statues thrown across the room and walls broken to create new doorways…and all the people who died.

Fred, Remus, Tonks…even Colin, and he didn't know how many countless others. As they walked into the great hall, he realised that most of the families had gone home. The Weasleys were sitting at the Gryffindor table, all huddled together, mourning the loss of Fred. As they approached them, Molly gasped and ran towards them and hugged them both. She was not crying, and Harry again marvelled at the strength of the Weasley women.

" , I…I should have done something…I couldn't…" he started.

She held both his hands and said, smiling, "Harry, none of this is your fault. None of us blame you, and if you say sorry, I'll hex you."

He looked at them all, and they all returned his smile.

"George…mate…" he began, walking towards the now alone twin.

"No need for an apology, potty. I'll be alright. Fred wouldn't have wanted us to mourn. He's probably planning to light some fireworks in heaven" he said, grinning.

Ron sat next to his brother, and hugged him. He looked about and saw Ginny. She was looking towards him, sadness etched on her face.

"I need to go to Dumbledore's tomb. Still got one last job to complete" he turned away.

He walked out, through the grounds, and towards the marble tomb that lay next to the lake. He stood next to it for a good long while, and then walked away without saying another word, minus one wand in his pocket.

He had glanced Kingsley in the great hall, and knew he was going to need to have a long discussion with, surely, the new Minister for Magic. However, that would have to wait. There was one extremely important person he had to make amends with. Ginny.

They were standing outside the castle, at the entrance to the grounds. The fountain was broken, and the tress were fallen about.

"Gin, I'm sorry. I know that isn't enough, and if you never want to see my face again, I wouldn't hold that against you" he said, his tone begging for forgiveness.

"Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack, when I saw Hagrid carrying you. You almost gave me another one, when I saw that you were still alive" she said.

He was looking straight into her eyes, and he could see the sadness and fury that was now radiating from within her.

"My family thinks I came out here to hex you, since that is probably what Ron wants me to do. But, how can I be mad at you? You left me to keep me safe, and yes, it hurt me. But I always loved you, and I always will."

She was smiling.

He had tears in his eyes, and couldn't bring himself to forgive his own actions.

"Promise me, Harry, that the next time you run off on some mission to the death, you'll take me with you."

He grinned, wiping away his tears.

"I love you, Ginny, and thank you for not hexing me. Though that is what you probably should have done."

She hugged him, and the contact left Harry the happiest he had ever been. She was about to kiss him,

"Oi! I don't wanna see my own sister snogging people in public!" Ron shouted, and they both saw him and Hermione at the doors. They were both laughing as well, and Harry and Ginny walked back towards them, Ron nodded towards him, and said, "If you hurt her again, I'll pound you into oblivion."

"If I hurt her again, I'll let your entire family do that."

He sat down with the Weasleys for some time, but a pat on the shoulder made him turn around. "Kinglsey!" he exclaimed.

He sat down at the table, and said, "Harry, people have reported to me that you mentioned the Elder wand when you fought Voldemort. As Interim Minister, all the departments have been reporting their current situation to me. The Department of Mysteries would like to talk to you about the wand."

Harry opened his mouth, but Kingsley lifted up a hand.

"However, if you were to deny having said any such thing, we could just avoid the whole situation" Kingsley added, with the smallest indication of a grin.

Harry smiled. "Of course, Minister."

"Now, I assume you want to know what happened to the Death Eaters. Most of them have escaped. We acted so foolhardy after Voldemort died, no one even thought about checking on his minions. I've put the entire Ministry to work, harder than ever. Catching all of the death eaters is our number one priority. We are, however, extremely short staffed."

Harry frowned, since he had also completely forgotten about the death eaters.

"Now comes the important part. Harry, it is now common knowledge around the ministry that you wish to be an auror. I would like to offer you, Ron and Hermione auror training, during which, along with training, you will help us round up the eaters."

Harry had expected this. Hermione however, enquired, "But what about our NEWT's? We have nowhere NEAR all the qualifications required to be an auror."

Kingsley smiled. "I know. Which is why I'm giving you a choice. It's totally upto you. You can come to Hogwarts for your seventh year, or continue with auror training. You guys have more experience than the average auror, believe it or not."

Molly had been listening quietly all this time, but once Kingsley mentioned leaving school short, she couldn't hold it in much longer.

"They're still so young, Kingsley! Havent they done enough? More than a year of being on the run, I think they deserve to stay back, and take care of their NEWTs." She looked pleadingly at them.

Ron looked at his mother, and she knew there was no convincing her second youngest son. "I'm gonna do this, Mom. The ministry needs all the help it can get, and we won't turn back now."

Molly then turned to Harry, who replied, "I'm going to finish what I've started. If just killing Voldemort eradicated all evil, I would throw my wand in now. But I'm going to make the wizarding world a safer place for everybody, and that starts with getting rid of the death eaters. They're responsible for killing Remus and Dora, Fred, and all the other friends and family we lost yesterday. We're gonna bring them to justice."

"And here I thought he couldn't get any more Sirius. Gettit?" grinned Ron.

Pin drop silence.

"That was the worst pun I have ever heard, Ronald. You try too hard" Fred commented.

Kingsley turned to Hermione. "So?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable.

Harry and Ron were both grinning at each other.

"No problem, Hermione. You can complete school" Ron was smiling, "You don't have to do this just because we are, and you never wanted to be an auror anyway."

"Thanks, Ronald. I would really prefer to finish school, Minister."

"Of course" he got up, "I'm going to be betting on you getting all Outstandings, Hermione." He walked out the hall, and Harry was happy to see that at last he was looking at a Minister of Magic whom he could rely upon.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter : After the Hallows

Chapter 2

"By the left saggy sleeve of Merlin, Ron! Aunt Muriel could've stopped that one!"

"You focus on your chasing duties, you earless git!"

Harry was grinning as he saw George bellowing at Ron as Ginny put another one past him. They were playing two-a-side quidditch, Ron and George up against Harry and Ginny. Harry was happy to play the keeper and let Ginny do the scoring. Hermione was sitting at the little table in the garden, watching the game with Molly. Molly was simultaneously knitting, and Hermione, as usual, was reading a book.

It had been a month since the Battle of Hogwarts, and they were gonna take a (almost) long break. Kingsley had flatly refused their offer to start auror work immediately, and Harry and Ron had been forced to take a two month long break. Not that Ron was complaining, but Harry had wanted to get cracking at tracking down death eaters. Both Ginny and Hermione had loved the fact that they could spend some peaceful time with their boyfriends. George had decided to hold off the reopening of the Wheezes for a while, since it was going to be difficult doing it now that Fred was gone, and Molly had been more than happy to accommodate all of them for as long as they wanted.

"Oh my god, Ron, you suck."

"Says the guy who has scored just four goals in twenty minutes!"

"Yes, but I'm supposed to be a beater, YOU RECOGNISE AS A KEEPER, Ronniekins! Harry's a seeker, and even he's playing keeper better than you!"

"He doesn't have Ginny chasing against him, he's up against you! No wonder he's taking it easy."

On the ground, Hermione and Molly were both smiling, and Hermione shut the book she was holding, and promptly took out another one out of her beaded bag.

"Goodness, dear, it's a vacation" Molly said, smiling serenely.

Hermione laughed. "I know, but I need to leave for Australia in a few days to bring back Mom and Dad, and I definitely don't want to screw up the memory return charm."

They could still hear George bellowing hoarsely at Ron in the distance.

"You'll be fine. I was hoping you wouldn't be going alone, dear…"

"I told Ron the same thing, Mrs Weasley, I want to go do this alone, and let my parents ease into knowing me again. I'm not sure it would be prudent for my boyfriend to meet them so soon as well" she said with a grin.

"Goddammit, Ron! Ginny didn't even try on that one!"

"As you say, dear. But don't hesitate to ask us for any help. We love you as much as we all of our children, and if something happens to you I'll be very cross" she said sternly.

"It will be easier to stay out of trouble now that those two are not there."

"I'm sure it will be" Molly laughed.

"Merlin's beard, Ron! You should start begging Ginny for mercy, because this isn't looking good."

Ron through the quaffle at George, sulking, who caught it with a grin.

"I will take me 2 days at the most, since I've arranged for a portkey, but they can't move back to England so fast, so I might decide to stay there until they do. In that case, it will be at least a week before I'm back, and that's thanks to magic. If we had to travel like muggles, it would take us more than a month."

"You and Ginny will be able to leave for Hogwarts without any hassle, if you've done that much planning" Molly said with a smile.

Hermione laughed and nodded.

"NICE SHOT, George! You missed by just some several miles!" they heard Ron shout.

Harry threw the quaffle over to Ginny, who scooped it up over a charging Ron and kicked it into the goal.

"Good decision to rush her, you long haired mammoth!" George returned.

"That reminds me, I have to make Ronald get a haircut. He's starting to act a lot like Charlie and Bill." Molly said casually.

"He says he wants to grow it as long as Dumbledore's was, and then get dreadlocks." Hermione said, knowing full well how amusing Ron's reaction was going to be to his mother confronting him.

"WHAT? I'm going to make him see sense. Even Harry's wild hair looks civil beside his. And what is Harry doing growing that little stubble anyway?"

"Ginny wants him to grow a beard."

Molly sighed. "Where did I go wrong with them?" she said in jest.

"I wondered the same about Nymphadora."

They both started and looked back. Molly got up and hugged the woman, who was holding a baby. Hermione knew who she was, but had never been properly acquainted.

"Andromeda, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Andromeda."

"Thank you, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs Tonks."

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. Harry and Ginny said I would love to meet you" she added with a smile.

"Let's see if that sentiment holds after a month or so."

All of three of them laughed, and Andromeda sat down with them, handing Teddy gently to Molly.

"Ah, is that Mosley's Guide to Memory? I have the original at home" she said, gesturing to the book on the table.

Hermione stared at her.

"I have a feeling I'm going to visit you a lot, Mrs Tonks."

"RON, YOU SPINELESS WORM! HOW COULD YOU NOT CATCH SUCH AN EASY SHOOT?"

Ron retorted angrily in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the extremely long break, guys. I've been busy with exams and some personal stuff. Here's chapter 3, containing one of my favourite characters.**

 **(Hermione will be back, people. In all her glory.)**

After the Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Ginny said goodbye to Arthur and Molly and apparated (side along in Ginny's case) to Diagon Alley, where George had invited them to the store, which he had gotten around to re-opening the past few day. Well, not re-opening as much, but making it fit to be stood in, because the Death Eaters had completely destroyed the place.

They were once again surprised upon setting their eyes on the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, just as they were at its inception. It showed no signs of the disarray they had been expecting.

Lee Jordan and George were arranging posters on the outer walls of the shop, and Ginny walked up to George and hugged him. He was still looking a bit harassed at being back at the shop, but was coming back to his usual jovial spirits. Lee Jordan had offered to help with the shop, and George had gratefully agreed, happy to have an old friend with him.

"Woah, the place looks great, mate. Is Lee gonna be helping full time around here?" asked Harry.

"At least for a while. I'm gonna take care of my remaining best friend" said Lee, glancing meaningfully at George.

George smiled. "You guys can go check out the inside. It's more or less the same, but some of the products will be arriving tomorrow. We're short on stock right now, but I'll have it restored in a couple of weeks. Verity is looking after the accounts, but she's the only employee who's come back."

The inside was the same, except there was a shortage of both people and products.

"He'll have it back up and running in no time." Harry said confidently.

"Of course he will. People will be rushing in the moment the news spreads that the Wheezes are back." Ron agreed.

"Good morning, Verity." Ginny said, walking up. "Do you have any Pygmy Puff shampoo in stock currently? I haven't given Arnold a proper bath in a long time."

Verity flipped through a huge book full of numbers and names of products. "Nope, we've run out of it. We're expecting more stock in about two days, Ms. Weasley. I can arrange a delivery if you want."

"It's okay, and no need for the delivery. I'll drop by in a couple of days again."

"No problem, Ms. Weasley."

"My name is Ginny."

"Okay, Ms. Weasley."

Harry and Ron burst out laughing.

"I should have expected Fred and George to hire employees just like them." Ginny said, half smiling.

"Yes, you should have, Ms. Weasley." Ron guffawed.

"Maybe that's what we should call her from now on, Ron." Harry chimed in.

"Ruddy brilliant! Thought I don't think Ms. Weasley likes that idea."

" Ms. Weasley will get used to it."

"I'm going to hex you both if you keep this up" said Ginny, puffed up.

George and Lee walked in, and George raised a hand.

"Stop laughing, people are trying to work here." He looked angry. "Laughter distracts them."

They were all thunderstruck by this stern statement. They looked at George with worry.

George looked at Lee and laughed.

"Look at their faces! See how serious they got!"

"You earless git!"

They helped around the shop for a couple of hours, and then had a cheerful lunch with George and Lee at the Leaky Cauldron, and Harry was happy to meet Tom the Innkeeper, who was growing old, but happy nonetheless.

"So, what are you guys planning to do now?" George asked.

"I need to visit my vault at Gringotts, and apologise to the Goblins for all the damage we did. Ron wants to get owl treats for pigwidgeon, and I would like to check up on Ollivander." Harry answered, feeling a bit nervous about the Goblins.

"That will take most of the day. I'll meet you guys back at the Burrow later."

They then said their goodbyes and walked out, Ron carrying a bag of eclairs to be eaten along the way.

"You eat too much, Ron."

"Oh, shut up, Ms. Weasley."

They walked into Gringotts a few minutes later, and Harry was relieved to see that the Goblins weren't trying to kill him on sight. He was soon greeted by a Goblin who introduced himself as Tartuk. There were a lot of new faces, since Voldemort had killed more than half of the employees in his wrath after the cup being stolen.

"I wanted to apologise to everyone…"

"No need, . You bought peace to the wizarding world, we have not forgotten. You stole nothing, and the Minister has already explained all of your actions. Since you broke in for the good of everyone, and not for personal gain, we forgive you, and thank you."

Harry smiled and looked at Ron, who looked extremely relieved.

"Thank you, Tartuk. If it is no trouble, I would like to visit my vault."

"Of course, ."

One train ride in a cave later, they were on their way.

"Well, that went pretty well. I was expecting some taunts at least." Ron chimed.

"They know what you guys did was great, and they appreciate you like everyone else does."

"Thanks, Ms. Weasley."

"Well, since you have to pick up the owl treats, why don't you rush to the Menagerie while we visit Ollivander?" Harry asked Ron.

"Hang on, I'll go with him, wouldn't hurt asking them whether they have Pygmy Shampoo."

So Ron and Ginny went to the Menagerie, and Harry walked into Ollivander's.

There was no one at the front desk as usual, and Mr. Ollivander suddenly appeared out of the bookshelves like he always did. Harry smiled to himself, thinking about his first meeting here.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I thought I would meet you soon enough."

"How are you, Mr. Ollivander?"

"I'm fine, my dear boy, and being back in this shop makes me feel alive again."

"You bought it back to its old glory in no time."

"I'm quite good at Magic, young man."

"Of course." Harry put on an innocent smile.

"That dear girl Luna has dropped by a couple of times, and has kept me company. Some of the friends I had passed away of old age one by one."

"You can always make new ones." Harry said conversationally.

"My wands and studies will have to suffice, I think." Ollivander said jovially.

The bell chimed and a woman walked in.

It was Cho Chang.

"Harry!"

"Hello, Cho. Umm…How are you?"

"I'm all right. Just like everyone else you saved." She smiled. "Mr. Ollivander, I need a new wand. My old one doesn't seem to work properly."

"Of course, Ms. Chang. Perhaps you have the old one here?"

She handed him a sleek black, intricately crafted wand.

"Ah, another one of mine. Phoenix core, Birch." He looked at Harry.

"Phoenix feathers are my favourite thing to work with, Mr. Potter. They are rare, and make sturdy wands. Yours was probably the best I ever made. Alas."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Ollivander examined the wand while Cho sat down at the chair next to Harry.

"Did a curse hit it in the Battle?"

"No, as far as I know. My spells did clash a lot with curses, though. I don't know whether that's important, but after the battle I haven't been able to use it properly. My spells aren't as effective."

"Ah. I'll keep this wand for examination, Ms. Chang. Let's get you a new one for the time being."

Cho nodded and said, "Of course, Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander waved his own wand and a box came flying out.

Harry smiled and Ollivander said, smiling, "Can't use the ladder too much now."

"Here, Unicorn core, Mahogany, Springy, and excellent for charms."

Cho held it and gave it a wave. A few seconds later, she smiled and nodded.

Harry was surprised.

"She got the perfect one on the first try?"

"You were different in that aspect, Mr. Potter. Some wizards take longer, while some magic users are accepted by wands readily."

The bell chimed.

"Harry, are you done? Let's…" Ginny halted when she saw Cho.

"Hey, Gin, Yep, I'm done. Where's Ron?"

"Eating his Eclairs outside." She looked pointedly at Cho.

"Hello, Ginny. I was just getting a new wand." Cho said, smiling.

"Ah, Well then, boyfriend, let's get going. Goodbye, Mr. Ollivander." She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him out.

Harry was laughing all the way to the Leaky.

Ron was laughing even harder, after hearing the story.

"You complete gits. I was establishing my supremacy!"

"Of course, Ms. Weasley."


	4. Chapter 4

After the Hallows

Chapter 4

"So, mom, dad, let's get going."

"Hermione, our fortkey leaves in 3 hours."

"Portkey. It's always good to be early."

"You just had to take after your mother. Bushy Hair, intelligence, and a knack for everything neat and clean."

Hermione and her mother laughed.

"I got my huge front teeth from you, though."

"They arent so long anymore, I've observed. I wonder why that is?"

"Spell gone wrong."

"Of course. If I didn't trust you, I wouldve thought that boyfriend of yours made you do it."

"Ron would never dream of it. He loves me the way I am."

"I'm dying to meet Ron, dear. He sounds charming."said .

"And I'm dying to have a long talk with him."

Hermione smiled. She knew Ron would be worried sick about her at this point. He was gonna be scared out his mind when he finds out her father is out to get him.

"You're going to love him, dad."

"I might beg to differ." grumbled.

"I find it amusing just how alike you and Ron are. Endlessly cracking jokes, and always in a bad mood when hungry."

"I'm starting to feel a connection already."he quirked.

They left for the Ministry outlet in Sydney, and were soon face to face with a wall with graffiiti on it. Some extremely graphic graffiti.

"WHAT KIND OF ENTRANCE IS THIS?" bellowed.

"It's an entrance which people will avoid." Hermione said, waving her wand.

The next second they were in front of three one in the middle had a hat on it. The one on the left and right had a boot and a spoon on them respectively.

"The spoon is our portkey."

She twirled her wand in a wiggly motion.

"It's ready now. I made it activate before time."

"Isnt that illegal?"her mother amused.

"Nope. As long as someone from the Ministry knows about it, we're all right."

"But no one is around. Do they know it through some censors or something?"

"I'll explain when we have spare time in the spoon for not leave it. You'll be stranded here."

Her parents nodded and held the spoon.

The next instant they were in front of their old house in Brighton.

"Wizards don't know the concept of enjoying a journey, do they?"

They laughed and made their way in.

Hermione looked around and reminisced.

She was home.

Her home. Not Hogwarts. Not the Burrow.

The Granger's.

"Expecto Patronum!" she said, thinking about when she aced her OWLs.

An otter burst out, and Hermione closed her eyes, and then flicked her wand. The patronus vanished in a puff of blue stuff.

"Did you just make an otter?" asked her mother.

"It's a message to the burrow. I assume Harry and Ron will be here in a bit."

"So fast?"

"They needed to know I was back safe."

Her mother and father smiled.

"Now, let's see what Ron is made of, shall we?"her father declared, making a cruel face.

-X-

The otter burst into the room.

"Back at home. Getting settled. No problems, and completely un-eventful journey."

"Thank God."said Molly, heaving a sigh.

"Harry, let's go!"Ron bellowed.

"Okay, calm down, mate. Gin, you coming?"

"Of course I'm coming. I want to meet Hermione as much as you."

"Not as much as Ronald, I promise you that."said .

Everyone laughed while Ron grew pink.

-X-

"Ron!"

Hermione ran forwards and kissed him deeply.

" Oi! Show some respect in front of your father, Hermione!"said , though he was smiling along with this wife.

Harry and Ginny walked forward

"Hello, Mr. and . I'm Harry Potter. This is Ginny Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you all. But it's mostly been Ron, Ron and Ron.

"Ron has been the same. It's always Ron, Ron and Ron"

"Hey! Don't give them the wrong impression!"Ron exclaimed.

Hermione smiled and led them in.

-X-


	5. Chapter 5

After the Hallows

Chapter 5

"Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing…"

"GODDAMMIT IS THAT THE ONLY SOUND IT MAKES?!"

"You'll have to endure it. We need this toy."

"I know that. It's just that the one thing we need is the one thing I want to break. Why in the name of the Dark Lord did you come up with this specific plan?"

"Deal with it. And stop talking. We dont want to be heard out here."

The other man looked out the window.

He saw a spring meadow, it's grass shimmering in the dusk, and the wind with an eerie the distance you could see a town, small and silent with a few people walking about. The man grimaced and his crooked teeth shone through the window.

"We should just walk out of here and kill them all. "

"We cant. We're here to kill one specific person. You werewolves never learnt to be discreet. Slaughtering an entire town is worthless."

"I just think about all the meat waiting to be eaten and lovely young necks to be torn...I have to exercise control just to refrain myself from killing you."

"Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing..."

"You should go on and try. Maybe then I can get rid of you and I can do the work myself. You're useless anyway. Go back to Wintercove and beg Rudolphus for food."

"Fuck you, Dolohov. You should be afraid of me. Most people are scared shitless."

"Unfortunately Snape taught us some handy tricks to deal with beasts like you."

"I hated that guy. Dark Lord's favourite, the slippery little spy. He disgusted me. Always."

"Shut up or I kill you and gift your ugly head to Shacklebolt."

The werewolf rolled his head back and laughed.

"I like you, Dolly. You make things funny. Rodolphus chose the right partner for me."

"My name is Dolohov. Not fucking "Dolly"."

"Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing Boing..."

"And my name is Fenrir, not "beast." It does have a good ring to it, I'll admit. All right. You can call me "The Beast.""

"Go to hell."

"I will...Dolly, I will."

-X-

The two of them walked into the Auror Department, where they were greeted by Hestia.

"Holla there, Harry, Ron, you're finally here. Welcome to the Auror Division."

"Thank you, Hestia-"

"In here I'm Auror Jones. You will call me that."

"Ummm...Sorry. Auror Jones, werent you guarding the Dursleys?"

"Yes, I was, Ron. They've been released from protection. They're back at Privet Drive."

Harry was surprised at this news.

"No one told us!"

Hestia smiled. "Dropped them off last night. Just came back to Headquarters."

"Oh. Thanks. For taking care of them. Not that I care so much."

Ron and Hestia smiled behind Harry while he went further in.

"Where is everyone?"

"Out on a raid. Sudden call from an undercover auror. They had to rush. No time to lose."

Harry and Ron's eyes went wide.

"The raid required EVERYONE ON DUTY?"

"Must be a big fish. I dont know the details."

Harry and Ron shared a look, curious about Hestia's casual throwing off of such a huge mission.

"Are you not worried?"

Hestia laughed.

"Of course I am. But doing this for 15 years makes you seem nonchalant to others."

Harry and Ron looked around.

"Harry, here's Tonks's cubicle."

Harry walked over.

He and Ron then sat at that desk for a good bit of time, thinking about all that had happened. Coming to the ministry had bought it all back. As if they hadnt thought about it the last two months. Harry felt proud to be sitting here, where Tonks once sat. Yet he could not shake this feeling of dread.

A patronus shaped like a hawk flew into the room.

"Hestia. Inform the Minister and rush to Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore's house. ASAP."


End file.
